Game
This page explains the links between the Super Smash Bros. series and many Game & Watch games. These games are Greenhouse, Helmet, Lion (G&W), Flagman, Manhole, Parachute, Turtle Bridge, Spitball Sparky, Ball (G&W), Fire Attack, Octopus, Vermin, Chef (G&W), Judge (G&W), Fire (G&W) and Oil Panic. Also included are some interactions with the Mario and Donkey Kong series, despite them having their rispective articles (Mario X Super Smash Bros. and Donkey Kong X Super Smash Bros.). What in the Super Smash Bros. series is called the "Game & Watch" series, is not considered a series on this wiki, because Game & Watch is actually just a line of consoles, not a series about a fictional story (considering it a series would be like considering, for example, the "PlayStation" series all games released for the PlayStation console). Each game in the Game & Watch line has a different title, so in this wiki we consider each one of them a different series. Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Super Smash Bros. Melee features from the Game & Watch series: *1 character (Mr. Game & Watch) *1 stage (Superflat World: Flat Zone) *4 trophies *2 music tracks Mr. Game & Watch Mr. Game & Watch is the only Game & Watch character playable in the game. While many consider him a classic Nintendo character from a previous game, every Game & Watch game was supposed to feature a different character (a worker in helmet, native americans in Fire Attack and so on), but they all look similar due to the consoles' graphic limitations. For this reason Mr. Game & Watch didn't have an identity until his appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series. Still, many consider him retconing that the Game & Watch characters have always been the same person, but this is false, because some Game & Watch games that Mr. Game & Watch references feature characters whose identity is well defined (Stanley the Bugman for his "Greenhouse" attack, the Mario Brothers for his "Mario Bros." attack), so we must only consider him a generic "LCD-style character" that has never appeared before. To unlock Mr. Game & Watch, players have to clear Classic mode, Adventure Mode or Target Test with all the other twenty four characters they have unlocked. Alternatively, players can complete 1000 Versus Mode matches. His palette swap are different colored versions of him and are black, red, blue and green. Each of his moves references a Game & Watch game, and because he uses objects from various Game & Watch games, we consider each move an in-universe link with them: Neutral attack Greenhouse Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks using an insecticide pump, that's supposed to be the same used by Stanley the Bugman in Greenhouse. Dash attack Helmet Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks charging the opponent while wearing a helmet, that's supposed to be the same worn by the worker in Helmet. Forward tilt Lion (G&W) Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks using a chair, that's supposed to be the same used by the lion tamer in Lion. Up tilt Flagman Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks upward using a flag with a "1" on it, that's supposed to be the same flag used by the flagman in Flagman. Down tilt Manhole Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks by flipping a sewer hole cover in front of him, that's supposed to be the same cover used by the man in Manhole. Neutral aerial attack Parachute Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks by opening a parachute, that's supposed to be the same used by the skydivers in Parachute. Forward aerial attack Mario Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks using a box, that's supposed to be one of the bottle boxes packaged by the Mario Brothers in the Game & Watch game Mario Bros., part of the Mario series. This is one of the many references to Mario in the Super Smash Bros. series (see Mario X Super Smash Bros.) Back aerial attack Turtle Bridge Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks backward using one of the turtles from Turtle Bridge that bites many times. Up aerial attack Spitball Sparky Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks upward by blowing like Sparky from Spitball Sparky. When he does this move he also has no arms, just like Sparky. Down aerial attack Donkey Kong Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks downward using the key that Donkey Kong Jr. uses to free his father in the Game & Watch game Donkey Kong Jr., part of the Donkey Kong series. This is one of the many references to Donkey Kong in the Super Smash Bros. series (see Donkey Kong X Super Smash Bros.) Throw Ball (G&W) Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch grabs the opponent and juggles him/her as a ball before launching him/her upward. He also juggles a ball meanwhile. This move is based on the first Game & Watch ever released, Ball. Pummel Mr. Game & Watch grabs the opponent and attacks using a bell. This is a reference to some Game & Watch games, that featured a man holding a bell to inform the alarm was on, though this doesn't reference any particular game. Forward Smash Fire Attack Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks using a torch, that's supposed to be one of the torches used by the native americans in Fire Attack. Up Smash Octopus Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks upward wearing a diving helmet from the game Octopus. Down Smash Vermin Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks on both sides using two hammers from the game Vermin. Taunt Mr. Game & Watch pulls out a bell and swings it, making an alarm sound. This is a reference to the Game & Watch's alarm, that in some games featured a man swinging a bell when it sounded, though this doesn't reference any particular game. Neutral Special: Chef Chef (G&W) Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch pulls out a frying pan and tosses sausages, which fly through the air. The sausages do low amounts of damage, but up to five of them can be tossed, while the pan itself does fire damage. This is supposed to be the same pan used by the chef in Chef. Side Special: Judgement Judge (G&W) Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks using a hammer while holding up a digital display with a random number on it. Depending on the number, the attack will have a different effect, with an overall better attack with higher numbers. This move is based on the game Judge. Up Special: Fire Fire (G&W) Super Smash Bros. Two firefighters from the game Fire holding a fire rug pop up, allowing Mr. Game & Watch to jump higher. While jumping he damages whatever he hits on the way up, but he's helpless on his way down. This move is based on the game Judge. Down Special: Oil Panic Oil Panic Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch pulls out the oil bucket from the game Oil Panic and holds it as long as the player wants (this is the unique move in the game to allow this). While he holds it, up to three energy-based attacks will be absorbed. When the attack is used after the bucket is full, Mr. Game & Watch will splash the oil to the opponent dealing as much damage as the absorbed attacks would have dealt. Superflat World: Flat Zone Helmet Super Smash Bros. Manhole Super Smash Bros. Oil Panic Super Smash Bros. Also simply known as Flat Zone is a stage that takes place in the Game & Watch game Helmet, that can be recognised by the stage's enviroment, but also by the border of the screen, that's the same with the exception of the game's name, that's changed to "Smash Bros.". Sometimes tools may also fall from the sky, just like in Helmet. The stage also features fading platforms with the man from Manhole filling the spaces between them like he does in the original game. Sometimes the guy holding the oild bucket from Oil Panic walks trough the stage, trips, and spills the oil on the ground. Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 Mr. Game & Watch Mr. Game & Watch returns from the previous game, once again as an unlockable character and he's still the only Game & Watch character. In order to unlock Mr. Game & Watch, the player must complete one of the following: *Fight in 250 Brawls. Defeat him to unlock him. *Clear Target Smash!! with 30 different characters on any single difficulty level. Mr. Game & Watch must then be fought; defeat him to unlock him. *Have Mr. Game & Watch join the party in The Subspace Emissary. His palette swap are once again different colored versions of him and are black, red, yellow, blue, green and cyan. His moves once again reference Game & Watch games: Returning moves Mr. Game & Watch keeps all his moves from the previous game, though with some changes. Most notably: *'Chef': now uses some foods other than sausages, referencing the various types of food that were in the game Chef. *'Judgement': has its name changed to Judge to match the original game. Some of the attack effects are slightly different. *'Fire': Mr. Game & Watch now opens a parachute from the game Parachute as soon as he reaches the top of the jump, slowing his way down. Final Smash: Octopus Octopus Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch transforms into the octopus from the game Octopus, extending his tentacles to attack. License All Game & Watch games were made by Nintendo, that also made the Super Smash Bros. series. Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Summary links